Yes, Sara There is a Santa Claus
by Grissom1
Summary: Can someone convince Sara there is a Santa Claus? This is my very first Christmas story so enjoy. This set in my own alternate universe where it is safe from CBS...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, Sara There is a Santa Claus**

He hated rain.

It always seemed to come when he had said something mean or cruel to her.

He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but it usually did.

He did have feelings… for her.

He even loved her.

She would never know by his actions.

His actions never gave his feelings away.

They stood there as the sky threatened to open wide drenching their crime scene and now they were rushing around trying to salvage what they could.

He glanced over and saw her fast at work.

Always the professional, she was.

She had just offered to bring dinner to the lab on Christmas Eve since once again both of them were working.

He had said no.

It was a gesture filled with hope and dreams.

He had just dashed them without thinking.

It wasn't that he didn't want to have dinner with her even if it was there in the break room of the lab with Brass and whoever got stuck working on the holiday.

This year, he planned to force her to take off for the holiday.

This year, he wanted her to do something for herself.

He knew the only reason she worked the holidays was to keep him company.

He had begun working Christmas Eve through New Years after his mother passed away. There was no reason for celebrating once his only living relative had passed. He chose to allow the others time with their families. It was then that Sara began working the holidays as well. The first year he had welcomed her company.

It bothered him after the third year.

By the fifth year, he resented it.

That is, until he found out she had no family of her own.

In one evening all of the pieces just sort of fit into place.

He learned about her father's death at the hands of her mother.

He learned that she had witnessed the crime.

He learned she had just been a child.

He learned she had grown up in foster care.

He learned that privacy also meant secrets.

He learned that sometimes those secrets were dark.

He learned a lot about himself in that one evening.

He learned that despite his attempts at his own privacy Sara was very much a part of his life.

He learned just how much he really loved her.

This year, he wanted her to do something different.

He wanted her to get a life.

And, she almost did.

He knew the incident with Hank had hurt her but inwardly he had been relieved when it ended.

He realized he didn't want her to have a life…without him.

He had meant to elaborate on his "no" when they received the urgent call of a 419.

She had swiftly turned and disappeared.

Of course, it had to rain.

It was as if she had some power over the weather.

He didn't like rain, as he mumbled for the hundredth time.

With rain, there were ample droplets of water on everything…everyone. It was difficult to distinguish a droplet of rain from a tear. That is, in the field, at least. She could stand there all night and cry and he wouldn't know it. The rain would drown out any sounds of crying. The shaking of shoulders could be explained away by chills.

Yes, he hated rain.

Sara, on the other hand, liked rain. She could cry to her heart's content without being discovered. If they asked her about her tears, she could blame it on the rain. If they asked her about her racking sobs, she could just say she was chilled.

Yes, she liked rain.

As he stood there watching, she was the first to maneuver through the pouring rain, collecting bits of evidence as her face remained hidden behind the hood. She cursed at herself for even thinking that he would want to have dinner with her.

_What were you thinking, Sara?_

_Just because he held your hand…_

_Protected your job…_

_It was pity and nothing more…_

"Sara?"

She turned and their eyes met.

"You okay? I've been calling," said Grissom.

"Sorry. It's the rain. It's coming down pretty hard. We better hurry," she called above the sound of the pelting rain.

His hand reached out to touch her but she stepped back.

He did the same.

"I think we have everything," he called.

They were back in the lab within an hour.

He was relieved.

Now, they were on even terms.

Now, he could observe her more closely.

She pretended to be immersed in work but the truth of the matter, there had been few cases. Even the case tonight was already solved. It was just a matter of preserving the evidence. She joined the others in the break room taking her place beside Nick.

He nudged her shoulder.

"We could tell the weather by your hair," he chuckled.

She groaned. "It's naturally curly….rain tends to make it…"

"I like it," Nick spoke up quickly. "You should wear it that way…not hide the obvious."

He managed to get a slight smile from her.

Grissom stepped into the break room and headed for the coffee.

"So, Griss, what are the plans for the holidays?" asked Nick.

"Your leave has been approved Nick," he called out.

Nick smiled. "My mother really likes you. She keeps thinking that one Christmas I'm not going to be able to come home."

"You're such a momma's boy," teased Catherine.

"Yes, I am," Nick said proudly.

"What about you Greg?" asked Catherine.

"I'm an only child. My mother would insist I quit my job if I couldn't come home for Christmas," whined Greg.

"Well, my grandmother insists on me showing up so she can impress her church ladies," replied Warrick.

"Like you mind," chuckled Nick.

"No, I don't," smiled Warrick. "Those ladies can cook."

The guys chuckled.

Grissom even smiled.

"Well, I have Lindsey and mom," said Catherine. "Only, I'm not cooking this year. We're going to Mom's."

No one asked Grissom or Sara.

They had learned over the years not to ask about their plans.

They were always the same.

They worked.

They worked together.

"I hope that each of you have a wonderful time…cause you're going to owe me when you return," chided Grissom.

"You mean, we're going to owe you and Sara," corrected Greg.

"Sara is on leave this year," announced Grissom. "I'm working solo."

Sara's head popped up from the crossword puzzle she had taken from the table.

He took it from her hand. "I believe that is mine."

"So Sara, where are you…" Nick stopped when he saw the expression on Sara's face.

Apparently, it was news to her also.

"Sorry, I didn't know that belonged to anyone," she mumbled.

Grissom sat down at the table, placing his glasses on as he dove into the puzzle.

"What did your family do for Christmas when you were growing up?" asked Catherine to the group.

"Mine has always been the same," announced Nick. "Every year we decorate the tree together…I mean not a bulb goes on the tree unless everyone is there and then we sing carols…lots of eggnog…stories…of Christmas past…by then it's Christmas Day and we all help cook this huge breakfast…of course we then pass out until later…I used to lie there in my bed and smell mom's cooking."

"My grandmother always had our tree up the day after Thanksgiving. I would still be sluggish from the turkey but she would have me hoisting that thing down from the attic along with the decorations. I used to try to persuade her to get a real one but she would have no part of it. She would say that she didn't want to cut something so beautiful just to throw it away in a couple of weeks. I remember one year, I saved my money and bought her a real tree. When I came home from college, she had planted it in the back yard," chuckled Warrick.

The others joined him.

"Mom always insisted on a cut tree," said Greg. "She would send me along with Grandpa Olaf to pick out the best one. While we decorated the tree, Grandpa Olaf would tell stories….always the same ones…we didn't mind."

"Well, ours was never traditional…not with Sam involved. He would insist that we come to the casino for Christmas Eve for dinner. We would go to the penthouse and stare out over Vegas. It seems so beautiful from above. Christmas Day we would spend it either at Mom's or my house. Sometimes, Sam would drop in and stay for a few hours. Mom always insisted on dragging out old photos of previous Christmas get togethers…embarrassing everyone…but we never really minded. Eddie and I always seemed to get along better at Christmas. It's the one time of the year where we didn't fight," admitted Catherine.

The room was now quiet.

"What about you Grissom?" asked Greg.

All eyes shot to Grissom, including Sara's.

"Christmas was always a big event at our house. By seven, I was having trouble believing in the whole Santa thing…it just seemed impossible. My father insisted that I believe or at least pretend to believe for another year or so. He went to great lengths to convince me. He and I had lengthy discussions about the possibility of a sleigh that could fly."

He grew quiet for a moment. The others were on the edge of their seats.

"My mother loved Christmas. She insisted we attend mass followed by dinner…we always opened a gift on Christmas Eve…just one…it always seemed to be the best. It was sort of a way of keeping me out of the presents until morning."

The guys chuckled.

"So you peaked," said Greg.

"Didn't you?" asked Nick. "My sisters and I began hunting for presents the day after Thanksgiving."

"My grandmother hid them in the attic one year…I got my behind whacked for looking," chuckled Warrick.

"Hey Sara…" Greg was interrupted by Grissom.

"Break is over," announced Grissom.

The others slowly sauntered out.

Grissom stayed behind.

As Sara started to leave, he called her.

He waited until they were alone.

"I wanted to talk with you about your leave," he said softly.

"I didn't ask off," she murmured.

"No, you didn't," he admitted. "I've marked you off. You've worked the holidays every year. It's time you didn't."

She blinked.

He was not only turning her dinner invitation down but he didn't even want to see her during the holidays.

She turned quickly to hide her face.

"Sara, you deserve a life…not just a life at the lab," he tried to explain.

"You didn't have to do that," she stammered with her back to him.

"Do what?" he asked sounding confused.

"Interrupt Greg," she pouted.

"Oh, that," he confessed. "I wasn't sure…you uhm…"

"Look, I don't need your pity," she glared.

"It wasn't pity! They don't know…I was just trying to…" he stopped when he watched her hurry from the room.

_Well, that went well, Grissom…_

He cursed inwardly.

He thought it would be best if he retreated to the sanctuary of his office.

Hours passed and Brass appeared.

He sat down and waited for Grissom to finish marking the crossword puzzle.

"Heard you nixed Sara's plan about Christmas dinner," fumed Brass.

"How do you know…" Grissom stopped.

He knew.

Sara had told him.

_If she told Brass…._

_She must be really upset…_

_Sara only talks with Brass when she's hurt…_

"She's not working this year," Grissom insisted.

"Fine, let her bring dinner here," replied Brass.

"No."

"You know, she only works so she can be with you," pointed out Brass.

"She only works because she…She needs to get a life…she can't if she spends all of her time here," retorted Grissom.

"So she's supposed to get a life in just a few days?" asked Brass.

"She can make plans," replied Grissom.

Brass cursed and started to reply when his beeper went off.

"We're going to continue this," warned Brass.

The case turned out to be a false alarm.

It seems a dummy was found.

"Santa has died," chuckled Nick. "I guess Christmas is canceled."

"Who goes to this extreme…I mean look at this…it looks lifelike," said David as he examined the body of a dummy dressed liked Santa.

"I did," admitted the man standing behind them.

They turned to see a man looking much like Santa.

"And you are?" asked Nick.

"Nicholas Kringle," replied the man.

The others stared at him.

"Not a joke," he muttered. "Real name…not fake."

Sara and Greg exchanged glances.

"My son didn't believe," said Mr. Kringle. "I guess it's because of me…always seeing me dress like Santa…it's a living. He decided at the age of five that Santa did not exist so…"

"You had a dummy made?" asked David.

"I was going to use him to convince my son…let my son think it was me while I played the real Santa… my wife got angry when she heard about the scheme and threw the dummy out the window. She's tired of the whole Santa thing. He came crashing down…scared the hell out of the neighbors…they called it in when they didn't get a pulse. They thought it was me."

Sara and Greg tried to hide the snickers.

"It was worth seeing her in handcuffs even if it was just for an hour or so," replied Mr. Kringle.

"You mean you didn't admit that it was a dummy?" asked Nick.

"Not at first," he admitted. "I finished dinner and then...I came out."

Grissom frowned.

"Neighbor passed out. They had to call the paramedics. My wife was screaming,'Death to Santa'…it was a mess."

The others were still chuckling over the incident as they sat in the break room eating pizza.

Grissom stood outside the door as he listened to their conversations.

"So what would your ideal Christmas be?" asked Greg.

"Spending it in Hawaii," replied Catherine. "With a hunk."

"I'd like to take a girlfriend home," said Nick. "So my mom would stop trying to hook me up with someone. She and I do not have the same taste."

Warrick grinned. "Me, I'd like to be married…give my grandmother grandkids so she wouldn't focus on me so much. I don't mind so much…Just don't ever want to disappoint her…hard not to be a bad boy some of the time."

"I hear yah!" called out Nick. "Here's to Momma's and Grandma's bad boys."

The guys held up their pizza slices in unity.

Catherine gawked.

"I'd like to bring some hottie to meet the family," added Greg. "Someone who would turn Grandpa Olif's head…then I'd know she was a hottie."

The guys chuckled.

"What about you Sara?" asked Greg.

"I always wanted a Christmas tree that reached the ceiling of my apartment…I have to settle for a small one because I can't hoist it up the stairs…of course then I would want dinner with…a hunk," she added not wanting to admit she wanted Grissom.

"I'm with you," chimed in Catherine.

Sara was relieved when the conversation reverted to the fact that the guys had eaten more than their share of the pizza.

One slice remained.

"Think we should leave it for Grissom?" asked Nick.

"I heard he had dinner plans," said Catherine.

"Dinner plans?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah, Lady Heather was waiting in the lobby for him," replied Catherine as she reached for the pizza but it was snatched up by Greg.

"Greg, don't eat that pizza!" warned Catherine.

"I only got two slices," whined Greg.

"I want that," she demanded.

Sara finished off her water.

Grissom leaned against the wall.

He knew that…about the tree.

She mentioned it once.

It was three years ago when they worked that case on Christmas Eve in the park and Sara had stood there staring up at the decorated tree.

He had collected a few other tidbits of information.

_She loved huge trees decorated with old fashioned ornaments…_

_She loved ribbons and bows…_

_She also liked warm fuzzy slippers and cotton gowns…_

_She loved the smell of cinnamon and fresh baked cookies…_

_She never believed in Santa…_

_Not even once…_

He glanced into the room.

She seemed sad.

She always seemed sad.

_I wish I could make her happy just once…_

_Make her believe…_

_Yes, Sara, there is a Santa._

His eyes twinkled as his brain formulated a plan.

**Note from author:**

This is my very first Christmas story! It is only six chapters long so I will post a chapter every day until it is completed. Please be kind and leave a review for each chapter.

Take care,

Penny


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Hoisting up the tree**

She was surprised when he asked her to work a double.

_Tell me to get a life and then have me work a double…_

It had been a long time since they had worked a double.

She worked as if she were in a hurry to go somewhere.

"Do you have plans?" Grissom asked.

She didn't but at that moment she wished she did.

She wanted to see his reaction if she announced she had someone waiting for her.

She wanted to announce she had a date.

Instead, she shrugged her shoulder and replied, "Not yet."

Oh, that sounded good to her ears.

It was like a subtle threat.

She grinned for her quick thinking.

"Good," he replied.

She deflated before his eyes and he cursed inwardly.

"I could go for something to eat after this," announced Brass as he came to stand beside them.

He waited for either to speak.

_He's waiting for her to reply…_

_She's waiting for him to reply…_

_Geez, these two…_

"No takers?" asked Brass.

Sara grabbed the evidence bags. "I need to get home."

"I have paperwork," replied Grissom.

"Couldn't it wait?" he asked both of them.

"Ecklie has been waiting," admitted Grissom.

Brass glared at Grissom but turned to Sara.

"You're not going to turn me down, too?" he begged.

"Just a quick something," she muttered.

Brass smiled.

They sat in the diner together waiting for their food to arrive.

"So kiddo, I heard you're not working this holiday. Got any plans?" he asked.

"You know I don't," she groaned.

"Look, how about…"

"No pity date," she said sipping on the coffee.

"If there's any pity, it would be for me. I have no plans either. I usually work the holidays also," he pointed out.

He was right.

Christmas usually consisted of the three of them.

Grissom didn't mind sitting in the diner eating if Brass was there.

He had become their chaperone.

"Aren't you going to work?" she asked. "I mean, he'll be by himself?"

Her eyes shot up the moment she gave words to the thought.

"So what if he is? He may want it that way," shot back Brass.

She didn't.

She wanted to be with Grissom.

"I'm not really hungry," she said as she started to slip out of the booth but he stopped her.

"You're going to make me eat alone?" he begged.

She remained.

"I never cared much for the holidays…after my divorce," shared Brass. "Ellie grew up and she no longer liked being with her old man."

"Mine…were too caught up in running the inn to notice the holidays," answered Sara. "There was a tree in the lobby but it wasn't for us. It was for the guests. Once the inn began to fail, the tree disappeared."

"Sounds familiar. As soon as Ellie no longer believed, my wife never bothered to put one up. Of course, I worked a lot to avoid going home…less fighting," he said as he took a drink of the coffee.

Sara stared at him.

"Never touched her," he assured her. "Verbal fighting was enough for me. She could slice and dice me with just a sentence. I think I would have preferred a knife or a gun….sorry…sorry kiddo."

"It's okay," she whispered. "I uhm understand. I just wanted it to be over…the constant fighting…but then it was over and I was in foster care."

"You never talk about that…foster care," he said looking at her.

"No, I don't," she replied as the food arrived.

They ate trying to recover from the information shared.

Brass finally broke the silence.

"I remember there was this Christmas where I asked Santa…yeah I believed for awhile," he chuckled between mouth fulls. "… for this train set. I'd seen it in this toy store in town. It was the coolest thing I'd ever seen. Come to think of it, Grissom and Doc wanted the same Lionel train. There was nothing like it. I didn't see the price tag. My parents couldn't afford it. It was the year I stopped believing."

"See? Nothing ever good came out of believing in Santa," declared Sara. "Nothing but disappointment and hurt feelings. I'm never going to let my child believe in Santa."

His fork stopped in midair as he grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"You want kids," he announced.

"I uhm didn't say that," she stuttered. "It's just that if I had a child then… stop looking at me like that."

"How about you?" he asked.

"It's silly," she said.

"Fess us," he warned.

"I uhm saw this teddy bear," she whispered.

"Teddy bear?" he asked leaning forward.

"It was a five foot teddy bear," she professed. "He was huge and soft and I could crawl up on his lap and..."

She stopped herself.

He understood.

Sara was never comforted as a child.

He knew a huge, soft, loveable bear would look enticing to a small child.

He could imagine her crawling onto its lap and burrowing herself in its arms.

"I wasn't the only person who didn't get the train set that year. Grissom and Doc didn't get theirs either."

"Like I said, it's better not to believe than waste your time thinking that…"

The door opened and Grissom appeared.

"I should get going," she said quickly.

Grissom walked over as she got up.

"Grissom can take my place," said Sara as she left.

"Sit down," sneered Brass.

"What did I do this time?" asked Grissom.

"Nothing…which is the problem…has always been the problem," barked Brass.

Sara avoided the elevator as she climbed the stairs. She stopped in front of her apartment door as she breathed in deeply.

_I smell pine…_

_Someone got a tree…_

_Ugh!_

She opened the apartment and stepped inside.

She stared in disbelief.

There stood an eight foot tree.

The angel almost touched the ceiling.

She quickly glanced around as if checking to ensure she was in the right apartment.

Sara walked over and gawked at the massive tree.

It was no doubt beautiful.

She spent the next several hours examining each and every individual ornament.

She curled up on the couch and stared at it.

She could not seem to pry herself from it.

_Who would do such a thing?_

_Maybe, it was a mistake…_

_Someone ordered the tree and it was delivered to the wrong place…_

She fretted.

It could easily disappear as quickly and mysteriously as it had appeared.

As she lay there, she suddenly noticed a note placed on her fridge.

She scrambled from the couch and grabbed it.

_Sara,_

_There is a Santa Claus._

She blinked.

She blinked twice.

She then snorted.

"Right!" she howled. "Someone at work did this."

Sara glanced at the others as they lounged around the break room.

She sauntered in and got a cup of Greg's special brew.

"How was the double?" asked Nick.

"You did it. Didn't you?" she asked.

"Did what?" he responded as the others took notice of the conversation.

"You…and the tree," she announced.

"Tree?" Nick asked.

"Christmas tree…in my apartment," replied Sara.

He looked confused.

"I came home and found a tree… a really huge tree in my apartment," she stated.

"Really?" asked Greg sitting up.

"Nick did it," she announced again.

Nick shook his head.

"Wait, you came home and found that someone had put a Christmas tree in your apartment?" asked Warrick.

"It was decorated…with the old fashioned ornaments…," she began.

Nick whistled. "I bet that cost a pretty penny."

Sara glanced around the room.

"It wasn't any of them. They smooch off us when it comes time for ordering pizza," grumbled Catherine.

They were deep in thought.

"You uhm should be careful," cautioned Catherine.

"Why?" asked Sara.

"You may have an admirer…of the wrong kind," warned Catherine. "…if you catch my drift."

"You don't think…" Sara stopped.

It made sense.

Nothing ever good happened to Sara Sidle.

She had attracted a fatal attraction.

She groaned.

"How did they get in?" asked Nick.

"I agree with Catherine," warned Warrick. "You should be careful. You never know…"

"Know what?" asked Grissom as he stepped into the break room.

"Sara has a huge Christmas tree in her apartment," announced Greg.

The others watched for Grissom's reaction.

"Good for you," he replied as he glanced over the rim of the cup. "What?"

"It's Brass," said Sara.

All heads nodded.

"Talking about me?" Brass asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Sara smiled as she walked over planting a huge kiss on his cheek.

He blushed. "Wow and I thought you didn't like dinner."

"Why her?" asked Greg. "You never got any of us anything? I could use a tree."

Brass looked baffled.

"The tree… the tree you got Sara," explained Catherine.

"If I admit I didn't get you a tree, are you going to take back the kiss?" he asked.

"Wait fellas," said Catherine seriously. "If none of us did it then…"

They shared glances.

"Probably got sent to the wrong address," sighed Sara. "I'll probably get a call from my landlord…telling me there's been a mix up."

She didn't tell them about the note that had been left behind addressed to her.

The others seemed a bit relieved.

She took off for her desk before the others could say anything.

"I think she really likes that tree," whined Greg.

"Hey, maybe we could... replace it…if someone does show up to take it back," said Nick.

"I'm still worried about how they got access to her apartment," admitted Warrick.

"I agree," chimed in Catherine.

"I think we're just paranoid," stated Nick. "We're just too suspicious. Maybe Sara does have an admirer."

"Yeah, a wealthy one at that," announced Catherine. "That had to cost a pretty penny."

"Hey, you think she'll let us see it?" asked Greg.

She told herself it was silly to be nervous with each phone call.

_It could be someone nice.…_

_Not an ax killer…_

_Maybe there's another Sara in our building…_

_And it was sent to the wrong apartment…_

_Then I'll just pay for it…_

_What if I can't afford it..._

She glanced down at her fingers and berated herself.

She had not chewed on her nails in years.

She slowly walked to her apartment door as she breathed in deeply.

_I still smell pine…_

She opened the door and smiled when she saw the tree still there.

She shut the door and walked over to it.

"Well, I guess I have you for a little while longer," she smiled.

Her eyes shot over to the fridge when she noticed another note.

Her hand rested on her revolver as she walked over and picked up the note.

_Sara,_

_There is a Santa Claus._

She glanced back at the tree but did not notice anything different.

Still, she seemed a bit on edge as she did a walk through.

She gasped when her eyes caught sight of the huge teddy bear on the bed.

Once the apartment was thoroughly checked, she sat down beside the bear.

Her hand stroked its fur.

It was soft.

She leaned back, curling up next to the bear as she chuckled.

"Thanks…secret admirer," she blurted out.

Note from author:

Oh, the plot thickens....

Take care,

Penny


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**It's a Beary Merry Christmas**

She stepped into the break room and they waited as she filled her cup.

"Tree still there?" asked Nick.

"Yep," she replied with a smile.

"You still think it was a mistake?" asked Greg.

Sara bit her lower lip. "The person left notes."

"Notes?" asked Catherine as she stepped forward.

"These notes were addressed to you?" asked Warrick. "Wait, you said notes."

"Yes," she admitted. "I came home and found a gift."

"You didn't say anything about a note yesterday," complained Nick. "What did it say?"

"It was typed. It told me there was a…Santa," she replied.

All eyes gawked.

"A Santa?" asked Greg. "What was in the gift?"

"Both notes were the same. They were left on my fridge," drank Sara.

"Oh now, I'm really worried," complained Catherine.

"We should have the notes analyzed…for fingerprints," ordered Warrick.

"None…did that," she confessed.

Greg grinned but it soon faded. "Why won't you tell us about the gift?"

"I know who it is," Sara said with a smile.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Brass."

"But he said…"

Sara's hand halted Greg.

"I uhm told him about this gift…that I wanted as a child…he was the only person I ever told," explained Sara.

"You asked for an easy bake oven," chuckled Nick.

"I did not!" huffed Sara.

"I hoola hoop," chimed in Greg.

"Naw…she's more like…a chemistry lab 500," said Warrick.

"I had no interest in chemistry back then," announced Sara.

The others looked shocked.

"You didn't like chemistry?" asked Grissom as he showed up.

"You asked for a doll?" asked Catherine sounding shocked.

Sara made a face.

"We're going to keep guessing until you tell us," chuckled Nick.

"I'm going to work," replied Sara.

"Grissom, have you been…" Warrick stopped as Catherine glared at him.

"Guys, I think you should get to work," said Catherine.

"Who died and left you boss?" whined Greg.

"Get up and get out," warned Catherine.

They scampered out the door.

"Clearing the room for a reason?" asked Grissom.

"Have you been leaving these gifts at Sara's?" asked Catherine.

"What gifts?" asked Grissom looking lost.

"You know, never mind. I didn't think it was you," she sighed. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body."

He continued to look confused as she left.

Brass smiled as Sara appeared in his doorway.

"Don't you have the wrong doorway?" he teased.

"Thanks for the bear," she said. "And the tree."

"I'm confused again," he admitted.

"Okay, if you want me to say it…I believe. I believe in Santa…not really but…"

"You got another gift?" he asked looking serious.

"Come on Jim. It's you. I got a huge bear…just like the one I described to you," she smiled.

He stared back.

"You're doing this," she persisted.

"Honey, I didn't get you the tree or …the bear."

They both stared at one another.

"No one else knew," she stammered. "I told you…only you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"You must have mentioned it. You told someone?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Think, Sara. You never…"

She was already shaking her head.

"Maybe…someone overheard our conversation at the diner," he offered.

"The same person who delivered the tree," she stated.

"Sounds like…a stalker," he admitted.

"Great…just great," she whined.

"Maybe I should come over this evening," he stated.

She nodded.

They met in her parking lot.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

They stepped inside.

She glanced over at the fridge and pointed to the note.

Brass cleared the apartment before picking up the note.

"Sara, there is a Santa," he read.

They glanced around.

"See anything different?" he asked.

"Not yet," sighed.

"Where was the bear?" he asked.

"On the bed," she replied.

They walked into the bedroom and Sara stared at the bed.

There was a new cotton gown along with matching slippers lying next to the bear.

"New?" asked Brass.

She nodded.

He gathered the gown and the slippers, placing them in an evidence bag.

"No fingerprints on the door," she said. "I'll uhm check with the neighbors."

She returned later. "No one saw anything…of course, they're usually asleep."

"Maybe you should stay…"

"I'm not leaving," she countered.

"Sara, this person keeps getting into your apartment," he reminded her. "He could get in here while you're asleep."

"I use the dead bolts…there's no way," she reasoned.

"Still, I think…"

"Take the…clothes…see if you can find out anything," she whispered.

They were waiting for her once again in the break room.

She answered them without waiting for the question.

"Gown and slippers," she announced. "Brass took them."

"We know. Hodges has been analyzing them," smirked Greg. "Not sure he's ever touched a woman's gown."

Sara grimaced.

"So…any ideas now that Brass has been ruled out?" asked Catherine.

"None," admitted Sara.

"I think you should stay somewhere else just until we find out who's behind this," stated Warrick.

"Well, whoever is leaving these gifts has taste and money," announced Hodges as he appeared at the door.

He walked over and placed the items on the table.

"Nice," acknowledged Catherine.

"I'd wash those since Hodges touched them," teased Greg.

Sara took the bag and headed to her office.

"You think maybe we should take turns staying with her?" asked Nick.

"I'll go first," offered Greg.

"You know, maybe it is just a nice guy…with lots of money…who has a crush on Sara," admitted Catherine.

"You think that Hank guy is trying to make up for being such a jerk?" asked Warrick.

"No way can he afford this," replied Catherine. "This is nice…very nice."

"Do I hear a hint of envy or jealousy?" smirked Nick.

"Oh yeah!" quipped Catherine.

The guys chuckled.

She seemed a million miles away as she worked on the crime scene.

Grissom glanced at her.

"She got another gift," whispered Brass.

"And?"

"Gown and slippers," said Brass.

"Did she like them?"

Brass stared at him.

"It's you!" he gleamed.

"I don't uhm know what you're talking about," struggled Grissom.

"Bullshit!" Brass grinned from ear to ear. He leaned in close. "How did you know about the bear?"

Grissom continued to work.

"You can confess to me or…"

"Her diary…she left it on her bed. It was open…I couldn't resist," he whispered.

Brass chuckled. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not," he said.

"Wait, you do all of this and you're not even going to tell her?" asked Brass.

"I wanted her to believe…have a good Christmas," he admitted.

"Sorry, but now she believes she has a stalker," whispered Brass.

"Oh."

"Really want her to believe in Santa?" asked Brass.

"Even if it's just for a little while," grinned Grissom.

"I could help," he offered.

"How?" asked Grissom.

"She told me a few things," whispered Brass.

"Like what?"

"She uhm always wanted a dog," said Brass.

"A dog?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, a dog."

He didn't know that.

"How did you get the tree…"

"I have a key…made it from her set…while she was in the shower at the lab. I hired this company to deliver and set it up."

"Oh, you're bad….but good," grinned Brass.

"Must have cost a lot…"

"She never had a tree of her own," explained Grissom. "I wanted it to be special."

"Oh, it is," smiled Brass. "Got the bill yet?"

"Did she like it?" he asked.

"Sits there and stares up at it," whispered Brass.

Grissom smiled.

It was how he imagined.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" whispered Brass.

"Ribbons and bows…with lots of presents under the tree," said Grissom.

"Never thought you had it in you," chuckled Brass.

Sara glanced at the two and Grissom returned to work.

She unlocked the door and stood there at the entrance.

The room was brightly lit with the lights from the Christmas tree. The bottom of the tree was no longer barren. There were presents of various shapes and sizes. Each was beautifully wrapped with a huge bow and ribbon. She glanced around the room and noticed the note on the fridge. She tossed down her keys.

_Sara,_

_There is a Santa…._

_You just have to believe…_

She sunk down on the couch. Her CSI training told her to open the presents so they could be examined. The inner child even wanted her to open them. She chose to leave them as she dragged the bear to the living room floor and lay there underneath the tree.

She sniffled once or twice.

It was a beautiful tree.

She wondered what Grissom was doing with Lady Heather but she decided it was best not to wonder so much.

_Don't spoil it Sara…._

_Forget about Grissom…_

_He doesn't love you…_

_Someone cares…_

She lay there thinking about all those nights when she cried herself to sleep because she was usually the kid whose parent did not visit.

There certainly wasn't any holiday visits home.

Her mother was in prison.

She somehow always managed to get in a foster home that did not bother with a tree or celebrating.

Oh, her social worker brought her new clothes along with a customized Christmas card.

She rarely took the time to even bother getting up on Christmas day.

She spent it reading a book or dreaming about some far off place.

This was her first real Christmas and for the moment she was determined to enjoy it.

After a thorough wash, she donned the gown and slippers as she lay there on the floor gazing at the tree as her head lay on the bear.

It started as a grin but soon the grin was replaced with a smile and then a fit of laughter.

Note from author:

Nice to see Sara getting into the festive mood...

Take care,

Penny


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**All I want for Christmas is…**

They went in search of her when she did not appear in the break room.

She tried to ignore them until Greg sat down in front of her key board.

"What did you get?" asked Catherine.

"I'm uhm not sure," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"There were several wrapped presents under the tree," she announced.

"And you didn't open them?" asked Catherine.

"No," replied Sara.

"We should go over there and…"

"Not until Christmas," called Brass as he approached. "You can't open gifts until Christmas."

"Wait, if you're not worried then it's got to be you!" smiled Catherine.

"Not me!" he held up his hand. "I've just decided that it's…Santa."

"Right!" chuckled Greg.

Sara looked doubtful as well.

"You know who's doing this," grinned Catherine.

"I'm the one who insisted on checking for fingerprints or…"

"That was before you found out who's doing it," interrupted Nick.

"You're protecting someone," said Warrick.

"Who would I protect?" asked Brass.

"Grissom," announced Greg.

There was dead silence.

Sara wanted it to be Grissom.

Everyone knew she wanted it to be Grissom.

"Grissom pulled a double with Sara when the tree appeared. I'm the only person Sara told about the bear…not Grissom. I will swear on a stack of Bibles…and my pension, that I did not tell anyone," divulged Brass.

"You're childhood dream toy was a bear?" asked Greg.

The others stared at her.

"It's uhm a big bear," she confessed.

"A bear?" asked Nick.

"What's wrong with a bear?" she remarked.

"Nothing," replied the others.

"Who is it?" asked Catherine again to Brass.

"What's the conversation for this evening?" asked Grissom as he appeared in the hallway.

"Sara's secret admirer," smiled Catherine.

"Is this still going on?" asked Grissom looking concerned.

"Yes, it is," smiled Sara.

"You should have Jim do some checking…make sure it's not some stalker…Catherine, could you cover for me this evening?" asked Grissom.

"Got something you need to do?" asked Catherine.

"Heather and I have plans," announced Grissom.

Sara's eyes fell to the floor.

The others looked at Catherine and then Brass.

"You've been seeing a lot of each other," commented Brass.

"My private life is not up for discussion. Sara, keep Brass in the loop," he called out as he hurried down the hall.

"Never seen him so chipper," muttered Greg.

Sara snatched her file and took off.

"I guess we can rule out Grissom," muttered Nick.

Sara glanced at the clock and suddenly made a bold decision.

"I'm uhm taking off early this evening," she announced.

"Wait, you might run into this fellow," warned Nick.

Inwardly, Sara wished she would.

"Nick's right," said Warrick.

"I'm going," Sara insisted.

"We'll drive over there during dinner break," offered Nick.

"Fine but I'm staying," she said.

The guys insisted on letting them enter the apartment first.

Warrick let out a whistle when he caught sight of the tree.

"This is massive!" called out Warrick.

"Wow!" exclaimed Greg. "Take a look at that bear!"

Sara stepped inside.

"Anything different?" asked Nick.

Sara smiled. "The counter."

She walked over to the fridge and pulled off the note handing it to Nick.

_Sara,_

_There is a Santa…_

_You just have to believe even if they don't._

_You can share the cookies._

"I don't believe this!" said Nick.

"Hey, take a look at those cookies!" smiled Greg.

Sara breathed in deeply.

The aroma of cinnamon floated in the air.

The guys quickly grabbed some of the cookies as Sara plopped down in the floor propping her body against the bear.

A slight noise from the bedroom made them freeze.

All eyes stared at the door.

Nick motioned toward the bedroom door as he and Warrick pulled their revolver.

Greg stepped back towards Sara.

Nick slowly opened the door and jumped when an object came running out.

"Hey!" yelled Nick.

A rather clumsy dog with a huge bow on his head plopped down in Sara's lap.

"You have a dog?" asked Greg.

"Ssshhh!" whispered Sara. "I'm not supposed to have a dog!"

"Then why is there a dog…"

"Santa," she breathed.

"Oh Sara, come on," said Nick. "You can't believe there's really a Santa."

"I've always wanted a dog," she said softly. "They wouldn't let me have one."

She sniffled.

"Your parents?" asked Nick.

She shook her head. "The foster home."

The room became deafly quiet.

She patted the dog as it rolled over and over begging for its belly to be rubbed.

Greg chuckled. "He's kind of cute."

"I uhm can't keep him," she whispered. "The manager won't let me."

"I can't have pets either," said Nick.

Warrick and Greg chimed in also.

She sniffled again and the guys pretended not to notice the rather large wet stains on her cheeks.

"Maybe you could hide him?" asked Greg.

The dog barked.

"Not likely," she said sadly.

"Look, we'll think of something," consoled Nick.

Sara nodded.

"My lease is not up for another eight months," she moaned. "Maybe I could board him…he wouldn't like that. He would think I didn't want him."

"We'll uhm take turns hiding him," offered Greg.

Sara buried her face in the dog's fur as he whined.

"Grissom owns a house. I'm sure he'd help," crooned Nick.

Sara nodded.

Her hand stroked the dog.

"Does he have a name?" asked Greg.

Sara checked the collar.

"It's Bruno," she said.

"Who knew that you wanted a dog?" asked Warrick.

"Brass," she replied. "No one else."

The guys exchanged glances.

"I guess Santa didn't do his homework or he would have known that I couldn't have pets," she sniffled.

The guys looked helplessly at one another.

"Listen, I'm sure Grissom can help," soothed Nick.

"What? Go over there every day and see him? Grissom doesn't even want to see me during the holidays. Just because I offered to bring Christmas dinner to the lab…he forces me to take off."

Her tears had now turned to sobs.

"Sara…" Nick was interrupted by her.

"He told me to get a life…he's got one…with Heather," she cried.

The guys looked at one another.

Greg looked helpless.

Warrick looked as though he wanted to throttle Grissom.

Nick motioned for the others to leave.

They quietly left as Nick sat down in the floor beside Sara taking her into his arms.

He said nothing as he held her.

"It hurts so much Nicky," she sobbed.

"I know, Sar. I'm sorry we have an ass for a boss. You deserve better. You're too good for him," he chided.

The dog whined as he crawled into Sara's lap and tried to comfort her.

"He wants you to stop crying," teased Nick.

"I have to find him a home," she sniffled.

"Sara, there's plenty of places to board a dog," explained Nick.

"I know what it's like to be sent to a place that…just feeds you and cares for your physical needs. He'll see the other dogs being picked up while he just sits there day after day waiting for me to come and get him. I'll um find him a home," she whispered.

There was no anticipated arrival of Sara the next shift as the guys sat quietly in the break room.

Grissom walked in and stopped suddenly when he saw their solemn faces.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Like you care!" sneered Greg.

Grissom looked confused. "Is there a problem?"

"Has Sara called you?" asked Nick.

"She left a message requesting the night off," Grissom replied.

"Did she uhm ask you…about Bruno?" asked Nick.

"Who's Bruno?" asked Grissom.

Their hope fell.

"Nothing," muttered Nick.

"Do you even like dogs?" asked Greg.

"I love dogs," answered Grissom. "Anyone care to fill me in on the long faces?"

"Sara's secret Santa gave her a dog," said Warrick.

"She doesn't like dogs?" asked Grissom.

"She loves dogs. She can't have a dog at her apartment," explained Nick.

Grissom turned his back as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, uhm she could board him," suggested Grissom.

"We told her that. She said it was no kind of life for a dog...so she's going to find him a home," growled Nick.

"I hate this secret Santa!" sneered Greg. "She was all happy and now she's crying her eyes out."

"Crying?" asked Grissom nervously.

"Poor kid cried for hours," admitted Nick. "Look Grissom, none of us own a house. You do. We were wondering if…"

"I'll take him," offered Grissom.

All heads shot up.

"You would?" asked Nick.

"Like I said, I love dogs," replied Grissom.

Sara sat there in the park with Bruno by her side.

She had taken the dog for a long walk as she tried to formulate a plan.

She had already checked into some kennels but after visiting them, she could not bring herself to leave him.

She had not resolved her problem by the time shift rolled around so she had left a phone message for Grissom and was relieved when he left a similar message that she could have the night off.

She grabbed her phone when it rang.

"Sidle"

"Hey Sar, good news. We were talking with Grissom and he said he would take Bruno. He likes dogs."

"He'll take him?" she asked.

"Yeah, we explained that you were going to have to find a home for Bruno and he offered to take him."

A lump formed in her throat.

"I guess I should be thankful," she pouted. "He'll take good care of him."

"Sara…"

Nick scowled when he heard the click of the phone.

Nick tapped on Grissom's door.

"Hey Griss, I called Sara and told her you would take Bruno," said Nick.

"Did she feel better?" asked Grissom.

"Not really," replied Nick. "I wish I didn't have to fly out today. Greg has to leave also. Maybe I can get Warrick to…"

"Brass and I will check on her," urged Grissom.

"You mean it? I'm really worried," admitted Nick. "I've never seen her…this way." Nick sat down in the chair. "She uhm sort of let it slip that she was in foster care."

"I see," said Grissom.

"You knew?" asked Nick.

Grissom nodded.

"Man! Why didn't you say something! We carry on year after year about our families and…not once has Sara ever said a word…no wonder…I just thought that she was a private person…not that!"

"She didn't want anyone to know," replied Grissom.

"Still, I don't like the fact she's going to be alone…not working…just sitting at home…and we still don't know who's behind the gifts," said Nick.

"Brass and I will make sure she's fine, Nicky," he assured the young man.

Sara collected the few things belonging to the dog.

She stopped off at a pet store and purchased a large bag of dog food along with another chew toy.

She placed the things in a bag and waited until shift was almost over before walking into the lab with Bruno by her side.

Sara slowly made her way with Bruno to Grissom's office.

He glanced up and smiled.

She did not return the smile.

"Nick told me you would take Bruno," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry you can't keep him," Grissom said.

"He's uhm a good dog," she said. "I left a bag of dog food sitting beside your vehicle along with a bag of things for him. I really appreciate you taking him."

She knelt down beside the dog and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bruno whined as she petted him one last time.

"I couldn't bring myself to take him to a kennel or boarding place. He wouldn't like those places…they're cold."

"I like dogs," he managed to get out.

Grissom stood there and tried to imagine what it had been like for a very young Sara to be thrown into the foster care system.

"Sara…"

"I have to go," she said quickly. "Thank you for giving him a home."

She was gone before he could untangle the dog from his feet.

"Home? Wait Sara!"

He cursed as he tried to follow her.

By the time he managed to get out of the lab, she had already driven away.

Note from author:

Okay, so there was a little bit of angst thrown in there…not much…the fluff was choking me…LOL The reviews have been funny....thanks so much for being so faithful.

Take care,

Penny


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**A Tree and a Hunk**

She curled herself into a tight ball as she lay there underneath the tree in tears.

There was little comfort from the rather large bear as she cried.

_Stop it Sara!_

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself…_

It was something she had never allowed before.

For this Christmas Eve, she decided to make an exception.

_You've got three whole days to do nothing but lie here under the tree…_

_Spend the next seventy-two hours letting yourself cry over…_

She wasn't prepared to hear the click of the door as it was unlocked.

She rose quickly and glanced around the room.

She knew she would not be able to get to her gun before the intruder entered the apartment.

Just as she scrambled to her feet, Bruno knocked her down.

She sat there in confusion as the dog licked her face.

Brown eyes looked up into blue as Grissom stood there.

"I think you misunderstood," he said softly.

"Misunderstood?"

"Bruno can stay at my house…but he's still your dog. You'll have to care for him," he said trying to sound stern.

"Care for him?" she sniffled.

"He's your dog. I'll expect you to come every morning and walk him. He'll need to be fed and watered."

"I will," she said quickly. "My lease expires in eight months. I'll get another apartment that will let me keep pets. I promise!"

He smiled at her.

He stared at the tree.

"The tree is beautiful," he admired.

"Grissom, thank you," she sniffled. "I promise I won't get in the way. I'll call before I come over. I won't interfere…"

"I was hoping you would stay for breakfast," he whispered. "We could walk Bruno…together."

She sat there and stared at him.

Her silence made him unsure and he quickly backtracked. "It was just a suggestion. You don't have to…"

"I want to…but…"

"What?" he asked.

"You uhm…you mean breakfast as in friends…or uhm…of course you mean breakfast as friends because you're dating Heather."

Her eyes suddenly dropped to the floor as she continued to pet the dog.

"I'm not dating Heather," he admitted.

Her eyes shot up.

"You're not?"

He shook his head.

"But you….she…both of you…"

He chuckled lightly.

"Heather has been giving me some advice…on how to soothe a broken heart."

He knelt down beside Sara and patted the dog.

"Yours?" she gulped.

"No…yours," he whispered.

She said nothing as she swiped at her eyes not sure how to stop the steady flow of tears.

"You uhm did all of this?" she asked.

"I wanted you to believe," he smiled. "I wanted you to believe if only for a little while. I guess I failed."

She shook her head. "I believed. For the first time, I believed I was special."

"You are special…to me," he admitted.

He leaned over and wiped her cheeks as he gently kissed her.

"I didn't think you wanted me around…you gave me this year off," she sniffled.

"I want you to get a life. I still expect you to get a life…but with me," he added.

"What about…"

"To hell with rules," he cursed.

He fell backwards as she launched herself into his arms.

Her lips ravished his.

They slowly came up for air as Bruno's tail wagged back and forth.

"About dinner…" he began.

"Dinner?" she asked.

"Jim expects Christmas dinner…here. I told him I would ask if you would cook for us," he explained as he dodged Bruno's licks.

"I can cook!" she exclaimed. "I'll start today."

He was thrown off balance again as she scrambled to her feet.

"I need to make a list. Do you like pumpkin pie or pecan? I'm not sure about traditional turkey or…"

"Sara, we don't care," he chuckled as he stood.

She glanced at the presents under the tree.

"You uhm really did all of this?" she asked.

"Heather helped me pick out some things. I have to admit my taste in women's lingerie is not the best."

Sara bit her lower lip. "Did you choose the gown?"

"Yes, I did."

She smiled. "I like your taste."

He stepped forward and came just mere inches from her.

"I should go. I need to get some sleep before shift."

"I can still come in…help if you need me," she offered.

He shook his head.

"You cook," he ordered. "You can cook, right?"

"Yes! I can," she declared with arms folded.

"I guess we will find out," he grinned.

He started to leave but her hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Griss, thank you," she whispered.

"I thought you deserved more than another Entomology textbook," he teased.

"It's too much," she answered.

"You haven't peeked?"

She shook her head.

"Good girl," he said.

Sara slipped into his arms and kissed him.

It wasn't a soft peck on the lips but her tongue forced his lips to part and soon they were both locked fully into a searing kiss that caused each of them to step back for fear it would lead to something more.

"I better go…while I still want to," he said stepping toward the door.

The moment the door shut, Sara sprang into action.

She spent the rest of the day shopping for groceries as well as gifts.

She felt giddy as she searched for just the right gift.

She even called in a few favors from some persons she had met through cases over the years.

She pulled out the gifts she had purchased for Grissom and Brass, setting them under the tree.

It had taken her hours to locate just the right gift for both of them.

She was quite pleased with her accomplishments but now as she stood there in her apartment, she realized the apartment was a bit small for what she planned.

He answered with one ring.

"Grissom."

"Hey…I didn't wake you, did I?"

"It's two hours before shift," he replied.

"Oh, right."

"Have you slept?" he asked.

"Not yet," she admitted.

"Sleep. I don't like my turkey crisp."

"About that," she said.

"Getting worried?" he teased.

"My uhm apartment is too small to entertain with a dog running around," she said.

"Want to come here?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sara, come here. I have a huge kitchen…plenty of room for a big dog," he grinned.

"Are you sure I won't bother you? I mean I'll have to begin cooking when you…"

"I'll drop off a key," he said. "Come and go as you please."

"I'll give it back after dinner," she said.

"Keep it. I think it's only fair since I have a key to your apartment," he reminded her.

"Yes…you do," she admitted.

"Sara, it's just dinner," he consoled.

"It's our first dinner," she stammered.

"I don't care if you serve pizza…Jim may be disappointed but not me," he teased.

"I can do better than pizza…just wait," she assured him.

"I hope I don't disappoint you," he responded.

"Disappoint?"

"I'm not exactly a hunk," he stammered.

"You heard?"

"I hear a lot of things," he admitted.

Sara glanced around the room. "Yes, you do."

She expected to see him that afternoon but instead she received a phone call.

"I left the key under your mat," he said.

"You could come in…just for a moment," she countered.

"It's safer this way," he joked.

"Afraid to be alone with me now," she worried.

"I'm afraid of what I might do," he consoled.

"Is that so wrong?" she asked.

"It is when I need to focus on work and not…let's have this discussion later," he said.

"I'll be sure and be gone by the time you get home," she said quickly.

"I was hoping you would have breakfast waiting," he said.

"Of course," she replied trying not to sound so eager.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"You could stay…at my house…so you wouldn't have to rush over and begin cooking," he offered.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to seem like I'm suddenly invading your privacy and wear out my welcome before…"

"Sara, would you stay?"

She gulped.

She unloaded the groceries as she opened the back door and let Bruno run outside in the fenced in yard.

She managed to learn her way around the kitchen.

She spent some time preparing a pie along with a cake.

She brought the batch of cookies from her apartment and placed it on the counter.

Sara rechecked her schedule to ensure she had everything planned out.

She glanced at her watch and smiled. "Plenty of time."

She decided it was time to investigate the house.

She had been there before but this was the first time she had been given full reign of the place.

She took advantage of it.

There were books to see, exhibits of insects and lots of photos lying about.

She felt nervous as she made her way to his bedroom.

She had saved it for last.

She hesitated once or twice before entering.

It seemed warm and cozy and she was tempted to curl up on the bed.

Thoughts of Heather made her retreat.

_He said she was helping him…_

_The others think they're romantically involved…_

She took advantage of his shower and then changed into the gown.

Sara quickly returned to the living room.

She knelt down beside the Christmas tree.

It was not as large of hers but it was still beautiful.

She yawned as she pulled a pillow from the couch and lay there in the floor.

Bruno curled up beside her as she fell asleep.

Grissom unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He smiled when Bruno met him.

He breathed in deeply to the aroma.

He chuckled when he found her fast asleep under the tree.

Quietly he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice.

He spied the cake and lifted the lid.

"Don't touch that cake!" she warned.

"I'd settle for cake rather than breakfast," he offered.

"Breakfast! I'm sorry. I fell asleep," she said scrambling to her feet. His eyes widened as he stared at the gown.

"What is it?" she asked self consciously.

"You uhm look beautiful," he whispered.

She blushed.

Sara quickly made her way to the kitchen as she opened the fridge but his hand snaked out and pulled her to him.

"I thought I would make omelets," she managed to get out.

"I'm really not hungry," he murmured.

"But…"

He silenced her with a kiss.

She stepped back and found herself pressed against the counter.

This was different.

She was not used to retreating where Grissom was concerned.

Grissom took the initiative and she found herself unbalanced.

"Is something wrong?" he asked pulling back.

"No uhm…yes…I'm not sure," she admitted.

He stepped back releasing her abruptly.

"I'm uhm sorry," he struggled to get out as he distanced himself from her.

"Gil?"

The sound of his first name on her lips caught him off guard.

Their eyes met.

He stood there and waited.

She slowly stepped toward him.

"Do you still know what to do about 'this'?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I do," she quivered. "But, I have to know…I need to know…I need to make sure you're not going to…back off when…"

He stepped forward resting his forehead on hers.

"I'll admit this scares the hell out of me. I still don't know what we're going to do about work but I don't want to hurt you…us anymore. I'm here….right here until you tire of me," he implored.

Her arms slipped around him and he sighed.

"Were you worried I was going to say no?" she asked.

"I thought once you'd had time to think…be here…you'd changed your mind," he admitted.

"I'll admit my mind had its doubt but my heart always…wanted you."

He kissed her passionately causing her to step back once again.

"Too soon?" he asked.

He pursued her and she found herself drowning in his arms.

She gasped for air.

He did not stop.

Her hands slip inside his shirt and he groaned.

He finally stepped back.

She pursued him this time.

He slowly shook his head but she did not care.

His grin told her he did not want to stop.

"I uhm better shower," he stuttered.

"Want some company?" she asked.

"Yes…but no…I'll take a cold shower," he chuckled.

"I'll have breakfast ready in fifteen minutes," she called.

He turned and tilted his head a bit. "Waffles…not omelets."

"Okay," she agreed.

The waffles were sitting on the table when he returned.

She purposely sat at the end of the table.

He noticed the space.

"Safety in space?" he teased.

"It is," she admitted.

He took a bite. "This is good!"

"And you doubted?"

"I never knew you could cook," he said between bites.

"I don't like to cook," she replied.

"Sorry," he groaned.

"I didn't finish. I don't like to cook for myself….it's different with others. It seems kind of pointless to cook for one."

"I love to cook," he announced.

"You do?"

"Yes, I find it relaxing," he admitted.

"Good, then you can help," she said with a grin.

"Going to have turkey?"

"Yep."

"Dressing…we are having dressing, right?"

"You never gave me a menu," she joked.

"No dressing?"

"Of course there's dressing."

He seemed relieved and she laughed.

He smiled.

It was good to hear her laugh.

"How was work last night?" she asked.

"A homicide…and a suicide," he answered.

"You must be tired," she said.

"Not really."

"You don't have to help," she said as he finished the waffle.

"I'd like to spend some time with you," he insisted.

"After you've slept," she demanded.

"Okay," he relented.

He petted the dog once before heading to the bedroom.

"Sure you won't join me?" he asked.

She shook her head with a grin.

He grinned back.

It was a devilish grin.

She had not seen that grin in years.

"I better stay here."

"If you get tired…."

The invitation floated in the air.

"We wouldn't sleep," she called out.

"No, we wouldn't," he called back.

She was tempted.

She had waited years for him to admit his feelings and now he was offering…so much.

"Think cold Sara…think cold," she said out loud as she tried to ignore the frustration settling over her body.

She wanted him more than anything.

He woke a few hours later.

He had slept little but he did not seem tired.

He had waited anxiously for her to join him but when she didn't, he felt insecure.

Grissom stepped out of the bedroom and was surprised to find her sitting at the top of the stairs.

"You could have joined me," he said quietly.

"Yes, I could but then…" she bit her lower lip.

"But what?" he asked looking down at her.

"I uhm don't want to disappoint you," she whispered. "I'm uhm not Heather."

Her words took him by surprise.

"Heather is a friend…nothing more."

He took a step closer.

"I know what you said…but…"

"You want to know if I've slept with her?" he asked.

"I uhm have no right to ask…I mean it's not like we…I mean I dated Hank…"

There was a catch in her voice and she stopped not wanting to finish what she was going to say.

"I slept with Heather…once," he admitted.

"I slept with Hank."

"Heather wasn't you," he stammered.

"Hank wasn't you," she admitted.

"I slept with Heather…when I thought it was too late," he said.

"You told me to get a life," she said.

"Yes, I did…I just didn't realize how much it was going to hurt when you did…without me," he admitted.

He sat down on the step beside her.

"So what do we do about this?" he asked.

She glanced at his bedroom.

"You're really just friends?" she asked.

"I didn't have any feelings for her…she knew that. She also knew that I was hiding my feelings for someone else…you. I think it was more therapy than anything else. She helped me to understand the need to let others in…to see how much hurt I was causing by not…she helped me find Bruno."

"So that was the reason you took off work…with her?"

"Yes. We shopped for…you."

"Oh."

He took her hand. "I'm not very good at this," he said. "I'm probably going to make you mad…I sometimes forget to take notice of those around me."

"I'm not good at this either…I won't get mad…as long as you don't push me away."

She glanced again at the bedroom.

"I didn't sleep with Heather here," he said.

"I didn't sleep with Hank at my place," she said.

"Let's uhm…let's just see what happens…no pressure…okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her.

She tingled from head to toe.

"You're wrong…you know," she whispered.

"Wrong? Already?" he asked.

"You are a hunk…my hunk," she teased.

"I don't think I've ever been called that," he grinned.

They heard a crash and both rushed downstairs.

Bruno sat there with the platter of cookies in the floor.

He whined softly.

Grissom chuckled. "I think we have a counter surfer."

"I guess we'll be baking cookies."

They both chuckled.

She walked him to the door that evening as he readied himself for work.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said. "Jim plans to come over."

"I'll be waiting," she said.

Sara pushed him against the door as she pressed her body against his.

Her lips locked with his as her hands gripped his buttocks.

She stepped back and smirked at his shocked expression.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered. "Be safe."

He nodded as he fumbled for the door.

She laughed when it shut.

She turned and headed to the kitchen but was startled when it flew back open.

He grabbed her pulling her against the wall, pinning her arms above their head.

His lips devoured hers.

He pressed his body firmly against hers and she gasped when she felt his arousal.

He released her lips and she swallowed.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back with a devilish grin. "I look forward to….dinner…especially dessert."

He released her abruptly leaving her breathless as he disappeared out the door.

"Cold shower," she moaned.

Note from author:

Gee....doesn't it put you in the spirit to go eat turkey....

Take care,

Penny


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Yes, Grissom, there is a Santa Claus**

For the first time in a long while Gil Grissom wanted to go home.

He watched the clock as his anticipation grew with each hour that passed.

Brass could not help but chuckle at his friend.

"Think the turkey will be edible?" asked Brass.

"I don't care," replied Grissom.

"Looking forward to dessert?" chuckled Brass.

"I'm just looking forward to her smile," he admitted.

As soon as shift ended, he rushed home.

"Come over in a few hours," called Grissom.

Grissom did not wait for a reply.

He just wanted to be home.

He stepped through the door and breathed in.

"Turkey on already?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she said as she met him at the door.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked.

"Nope….too excited," she grinned.

He went to the kitchen and snickered when he found a note on the fridge.

_Grissom,_

_There is a Santa Clause…_

He chuckled holding up the note.

"Santa came last night," she announced.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Brass will be over in a few hours," he said.

"I thought he was coming with you?" she asked.

"I thought he needed some sleep," he lied.

She grinned.

Something caught his eye.

"What's…"

He came around the counter and gawked at the train set arranged around the Christmas tree.

"That's…uhm…that's a Lionel train…how did you know?" he asked.

"Santa just knows these things," she said grinning.

"This just isn't any train set!" he said admiring the workmanship on the small replica.

"Thank you," he said with a huge smile.

"I uhm got you something else," she said.

He noticed the wrapped present under the tree.

He quickly pulled it out, tearing the wrapping paper to shreds as Bruno watched.

"Don't get any ideas," she said to the dog.

Grissom held up the Ipod.

"It already contains your favorite music…I sort of went through your collection…some I remember hearing in your office. I thought it would be nice when you want to drown out Greg's…"

He stood taking her into her arms.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"I uhm wanted to thank you for the gifts…I sort of opened them last night when I went to my apartment to get yours."

"Did you like them?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm uhm wearing one of them now."

"Which one?" He asked without thinking.

"I'll show you later," she teased.

He gulped at the thought of seeing her in the bright red Victoria Secret set.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're about to drool," she teased.

"I suppose I am," he chuckled.

He pulled her down into the floor. "Let's play."

Bruno watched as the train made its way around the tree over and over while the two sat there in each other's arms.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had," whispered Sara.

"Me too," replied Grissom. "It's going to be hard to beat next year."

"I'm up to the challenge," said Sara.

"Me too," he added.

They spent the morning sharing stories, cuddled beneath the tree.

He yawned and she forced him to lie down.

He protested but she insisted that he go alone.

When the house became quiet, she slipped into the bedroom and found him sound asleep with Bruno by his side.

She stood there in the doorway and watched him.

He looked different.

His face was relaxed.

The worry lines were gone.

This was Gil Grissom with his guard down.

She breathed in deeply.

She loved his scent.

Sara slowly backed away retreating to the kitchen.

Hours passed and she was quite pleased with her progress.

The dressing was done as well as the casserole.

The turkey was almost done as she glanced at her watch.

He'd been sleeping for quite some time.

There was a soft tap at the door.

She was unsure whether to open it.

She crept to the door and was relieved to see Brass.

She opened the door and smiled.

"I couldn't resist coming over early," he said.

"Griss is still sleeping," she whispered.

"Good, we can talk," he smiled.

He handed her a few packages to sit under the tree.

He eyed the train set and was envious.

"I take it Grissom has been good this year," said Brass. "I mean a Lionel train and even a turkey...for a vegetarian, I didn't think..."

"The turkey was for you," she grinned. "and besides, he sort of redeemed himself."

"Liked what he got you for Christmas?" asked Brass.

"All I ever wanted was…Grissom," she said.

"You know he did this…all on his own. I have to admit I was ready to throttle him when Lady Heather kept making appearances," he said with a grin.

"They're just friends…she even helped him," explained Sara.

"I'd be happy if I never saw her again," said Brass.

They sat around the tree with cups of coffee.

Grissom appeared soon and he ignored Brass's chuckle as he leaned down and kissed Sara.

"Dinner smells wonderful," said Grissom.

"Can I play with your train?" asked Brass.

"No…you might break it," retorted Grissom.

Brass frowned.

"You could open your gift," said Sara. "You might find something to play with."

Brass tore into his present and chuckled when he held up a similar train set.

"It's not as big but…"

He leaned over and kissed Sara.

"We can put it together after dinner," said Grissom.

"Hey did you see the trains run simultaneously?" asked Brass.

"I used to crash them," announced Grissom. "That is until they threw me out of the toy store."

Brass chuckled. "Wait till Doc hears about this."

Sara sat back and watched them talk excessively about the trains.

They looked down and noticed she had dozed off.

"We should let her sleep," said Brass.

"At least for another hour," added Grissom.

Brass and Grissom exchanged glances.

"Want to play again?" asked Brass.

"Let's crash them," beamed Grissom.

"Right after they cross the bridge," added Brass.

"Want to call Doc…let him hear the crash?" chuckled Grissom.

"You're cold…let's do it," said Brass.

Bruno sat there wagging his tail.

Trains crashed again and again as the guys celebrated each catastrophe.

The timer in the kitchen woke her.

She jumped off the couch just in time to see the latest crash.

She chuckled when the two grown men slapped their hands together in a mighty high five.

They were startled when they realized she had seen the exploits.

"Nice crash boys," she said as she headed to the kitchen.

They silently slapped their hands together once more, resetting the trains to crash again.

Dinner seemed extra special as Sara watched for the men's reaction to her cooking.

Nothing was said as the two ate.

"Well?" asked Sara.

"This is great," said Brass.

"I didn't know you could cook," exclaimed Grissom.

"I used to help out in the inn," explained Sara.

Once dinner was over, they returned to the living room.

The doorbell rang.

Sara glanced nervously at Grissom.

"It's fine," he assured her.

He opened the door to find Doc.

"You got a train?" asked Doc.

"Come and see," said Grissom sounding giddy.

Sara sat there on the couch with Bruno in her lap as the three men set up crash after crash.

"My wife got me a new lawnmower," huffed Doc. "I would have preferred one of these babies."

Grissom and Brass chuckled.

"Say Sara, what do I have to do to get one of these from Santa?" asked Doc with a wink.

"You have to believe," replied Sara as she smiled at Grissom and Brass.

As the evening grew late, Doc was forced to return home.

Brass stood as he glanced at his watch.

"I better go if I plan to be awake during shift tonight. Thanks kiddo for a wonderful Christmas," Brass said.

Suddenly the house was quiet.

"I should go as well," said Sara as she reached for her jacket.

"You're uhm not going to stay?" he asked sounding disappointed.

Sara chuckled. "Strange isn't it? These reverse roles. You asking me…me saying no."

"As I recall, you used to get angry when I said no."

"Yes, I did."

"You could say yes," he said softly.

"Yes, I could."

She turned toward the door.

She heard him sigh.

Sara slowly locked the front door.

Grissom watched her every move.

She turned slipping off her jacket.

"I'd uhm love to stay," she whispered.

His hand slipped into hers and he gently led her back to the living room.

They sat there by the fireplace.

His hand remained firmly with hers.

"I had a wonderful day," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied with a huge smile.

It was her Sidle smile and he quickly kissed her lips.

"I've missed your smile," he said sadly.

"I've smiled," she chided.

"Not like that," he admitted. "I think it was my fault."

Sara ignored the comment as she breathed in deeply. "I love the smell of fresh pine."

He smiled slightly as he tugged on her hand.

She turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I've made you sad," he said.

"Let's not…do this," she said.

"I need to…explain," he urged.

"No…you don't," she replied as she struggled to get up but his hand would not release hers.

"Yes...I do," he insisted.

"Let's not spoil this day…let's just focus on…"

With one tug, she found herself in his lap.

She looked shocked.

She tried to squirm from his lap but his arms locked her in place.

It actually felt nice and warm and secure and for the first time, Sara Sidle felt safe.

She no longer resisted but snuggled into his arms.

She was his.

He'd always been hers even when she didn't know it.

Her touch was gentle, her skin soft.

"I'm sorry I told you to get a life…without me," he said quietly.

"I wanted to be part of your life but instead I became part of your work," she said.

"You let the lab become your life. I let your life become the lab," he said with a sigh. "I analyzed you…study your habits…saw your weaknesses…examined your pain…I was usually the cause of that pain…but then when the shift ended, I let you leave…alone."

"You're here now…you've let me into your life," she whispered.

"It doesn't negate the hurt I've caused," he replied.

His thumb rubbed the palm of her hand. "I never want to hurt you again."

She sniffled.

"This seems odd…me in your lap," she murmured.

"If I were Santa, what would you have wanted for Christmas?" he asked.

She grinned. "I think I got enough….more than enough."

"We're talking about Santa…not me," he said with a twinkle.

"I uhm wanted this game called Twister," she said sheepishly.

He gawked at her.

"You've never heard of it," she whined.

"I was never good at it," he admitted. "I was usually the first person to fall."

"You played it?" she asked incredulously.

"There was this girl next door…I sort of liked her…I played…just so I could…" he stopped, "never mind."

She grinned. "What would you have asked for?"

"The Lionel train of course," he replied.

"What else?" she asked.

He grinned. "I used to have a deck of cards…not just any cards…magician's cards…I lost them…some years ago. I never could find them again," he said.

"I guess we can always hope for next year," she smiled.

"Something to look forward to then," he added. "I think we should ask off next year…let the others cover for once."

"I don't mind…as long as I'm with you," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her then.

It was soft and gentle but then she felt the kiss change to urgency.

She felt herself lowered to the floor as he hovered above her.

"Red or black?" he whispered.

She looked confused.

"The undergarments," he explained.

She smiled, "Red."

His smile was huge.

"May I?" he asked as his hands rested on the buttons of her blouse.

Sara pulled his head down beside hers. "You may."

There were no further words as his hands slowly examined every inch of her body.

One minute they cupped her face as he deepened his kiss but then they were suddenly caressing her thigh as they soon found their bodies molded together.

It was a perfect fit.

There was nothing awkward.

It was sheer ecstasy as they let go of the pain from the past year and focused on each other's needs and desires.

He slowly made love to her by the fire.

Bruno stretched out beneath the tree.

Hours later, they woke to a soft whine.

"I think Bruno needs to go out," said Grissom as he glanced up at the dog staring down at him.

Sara moaned as she curled up closer to Grissom.

He grinned. "I could take him…you stay here."

"My dog…my responsibility," she said as she sat up.

She glanced at the tree and then back at Grissom.

She frowned. "How did you…I didn't feel you get up."

"I didn't," he said as he joined her.

"There are two presents under the tree," she announced.

He grinned. "I already believed in Santa, Sara….you were the one…"

"I didn't leave those there," she insisted.

They looked at one another.

Sara scrambled to her feet and grabbed the presents.

"There's one addressed to me…and one for you," she said.

They each opened their present quickly.

Sara held up the Twister game.

Grissom held up the Mr. Magician's cards.

They both looked baffled.

"Did yours have a card?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"How about yours?" she asked.

"No."

"It was Jim," explained Grissom.

"Of course. It was Jim…but then he was here while we…" Sara stopped and glanced around.

They chose not to discuss it further.

They walked Bruno and then returned.

Grissom started to open the fridge when he found a note:

_Merry Christmas Sara and Gil_

_See you next year._

_Santa_

They stared at the letter.

They each looked baffled.

"I believe," replied Sara.

"I believe," replied Grissom.

He grabbed her hand as he led her upstairs.

"Let's use the bed this time," he said with a boyish grin.

"Then we can play a game of Twister," added Sara.

"Promise me you'll wear the black gown," he called out.

"Did you pick that out?" she asked.

He turned and she was shocked by his devious grin.

"I look good in it," she said smugly.

"I bet you'll look better without it," he called out as they hurried up the stairs.

Note from author:

Was it Brass…or Santa?

I believe…

Thanks for reading along. I will be posting a final chapter so, yes, there is a Christmas bonus. Merry Christmas!

Take care,

Penny


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Ho Ho Ho Let It Snow

Sara stretched and smiled when her foot met his.

She rolled over to find him staring at her.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," she purred.

"I didn't mind," he said staring at her bare back.

She self- consciously tucked the sheet around her.

He responded by yanking up the sheet causing a flurry of hands and legs to fly about as she tried to cover herself.

In one grasp, he pulled her naked body against his.

It seemed cool in the room, and she snuggled against his warmth.

"It'll be shift soon," she whispered.

"A few more minutes," he replied.

"This has been good," she said sadly.

"Yes…it has," he said.

"Guys will be back tomorrow," she stated.

"Sara…"

Her fingers made circular motions on his chest.

"You…uhm don't owe me anything," she said. "This was enough."

He tensed. "Is this all you wanted?"

"I uhm know…you'd be risking your job…I don't want that," she said. She rolled so that she faced him. "I know you love me…that's enough."

His hand cupped her face as he kissed her tenderly. "It's not enough for me."

He pulled her down as she rested her head on his chest. "Maybe we could go away…a vacation together," she offered.

"Our vacations are not until June," he pointed out.

She bit her lower lip.

"Well, everyone knows you're keeping Bruno for me, so there won't be any question as to why I'm here…everyday."

He smiled. "I'm glad Jim told me you wanted a dog when you were growing up."

"I really like Bruno," replied Sara as she petted the dog who sat beside the bed.

Grissom glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Let's…work together," she offered. "I know you said you didn't want me to work this holiday but…"

"You want to come into work tonight?" he asked.

"We'd be together…without the others watching and…"

"I think your boss wouldn't mind," he teased.

They drove separately to the office. It was unusually cold that night as Grissom stepped into the lab. There was a spring in his step as he walked through the halls. He felt different and wondered if anyone would notice.

"Hey, Grissom," called Hodges.

"Hey, David," replied Grissom.

Hodges practically fell out of his chair as he scrambled to the entrance before Grissom got away.

"You uhm, you uhm called me by my name," said Hodges.

"Oh sorry. Would you prefer…"

"No! No…no…no...David is great," beamed Hodges.

Grissom turned and headed down the hall.

"Later, Gil," Hodges called.

"Call me…Grissom," said Grissom.

"Right! No problem!" Hodges said as he danced from foot to foot.

"He called me by my first name," he whispered to himself. "There is a Santa Claus!"

Sara arrived a few minutes after Grissom. She made her usual rounds as she walked about not bothering to remove her coat and scarf.

"Hey, it's freezing outside," whined Mandy.

"Yeah…unusual weather," said Sara.

"I thought you were off this holiday," frowned Mandy.

"I was. I mean I had Christmas Eve off," hurried Sara.

"Hey, I want to meet him!" called Mandy.

Sara stopped dead in her tracks.

"Him?" asked Sara.

"Yeah. I heard you got a dog," smiled Mandy. "I love dogs."

"Sure!" replied Sara. "Let me warn you. He licks…a lot."

Sara turned and practically ran into Grissom.

"Oh, sorry," she blurted out as she stepped back quickly taking notice of the others around them.

"You still have your jacket on," he said.

"It's cold," she answered as she glanced and smiled when she noticed his Ipod was in his front pocket.

He grinned as he stepped to the side to let her pass.

She grabbed her messages and then stopped in the door as she listened to Hodges humming a a line or two of Jingle Bells.

He turned and cleared his throat when he noticed her standing there.

"Sorry…did you need something?" he asked.

"Not yet. Nice voice," she said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, what can I say? It's the Christmas spirit," he said.

"See you…later," said Sara.

The first few hours were spent catching up on casework.

Grissom plowed his way through some paperwork while Sara popped in and out as she dropped one file after another into his in- basket.

When the fourth case file hit the stack, his eyes shot up over his glasses.

"Trying to keep me here after hours?" he asked.

Her lips curved into a smile. "You called Hodges by his first name, didn't you?"

Grissom smiled. "You were right. It made his day."

"You know, he craves acceptance from you. He practically worships you," said Sara.

"I'll try to be…more accepting," agreed Grissom.

Sara sauntered out.

Grissom stood there and watched her disappear.

He felt giddy.

Gone was the frustration and tension that had engulfed them for months.

He clicked on the Ipod and smiled. He had fiddled with the Ipod for the past hour and chuckled when he noticed she had downloaded some of Greg's music.

_Knows me better than I thought…_

They were not surprised when they got the call from Brass about a case.

They did not expect to get away that night without at least one call.

They grabbed their kits and headed out the door.

Once they were in his vehicle and away from the office, his hand crept across the seat and found hers.

She turned and smiled.

"I'm enjoying the music…on the Ipod," he announced.

"Listen, I…"

"Even Greg's music," he said with a grin.

She chuckled.

They stepped out of the vehicle, and Brass waved at them.

"Going to ask him about the gifts?" asked Grissom.

"Gifts?" she asked. "Those were from Santa…not Brass."

"Right," replied Grissom.

Sara stopped. "You mean you don't believe?"

"I didn't say that," he said with a grin.

"Hey, you guys want to grab a bite to eat after shift?" asked Brass.

"How about you come over to the house…still lots of food…we could…"

"Brass took his toy home," teased Sara.

"I have it in the car," piped up Brass.

Sara laughed.

The guys stood there as she began working.

"Good to hear her laugh again," whispered Brass.

"Yes…it is."

"Got any idea how you're going to pull this off?" asked Brass.

"No."

"Better start thinking," said Brass.

They worked side by side, stopping from time to time to glance at one another.

"We could um keep it a secret," whispered Sara. "Not let anyone know."

"I'm sure we could pull that off," replied Grissom.

"We could try," she said.

He was quiet for a moment and then stopped.

"Maybe Ecklie…wouldn't mind...letting us continue to work together," he said.

Sara smirked. "That is as likely to happen as it is to snow in Vegas."

"You never know," he said softly.

"The words hell and freeze come to mind where Ecklie is concerned," muttered Sara.

Grissom chuckled.

"I uhm don't want this to hurt you professionally," she said.

"I appreciate that…but you mean more to me than the lab," he admitted.

She stopped suddenly.

He winked at her.

Her arm went up as she swiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

He pretended not to notice.

They finished inside the hotel a few hours later. Brass stepped inside with a huge grin on his face.

"You guys finished?" asked Brass.

"All done," replied Sara.

"Good, be cause you have to see this to believe it," chuckled Brass.

They stepped outside and stopped suddenly.

The ground was covered with snow.

Grissom and Sara stared at each other.

"That's snow," announced Sara.

"What did you say about Hell?" teased Grissom.

They loaded up the evidence and then turned to look around.

"Snow makes it look so beautiful…hides all the dirt," said Sara.

She turned to look at Grissom.

Splat!

She blinked.

Splat!

Her brain then recognized the cold substance on her face.

Splat!

"Stop!" she warned.

Splat!

Brass chuckled but his demeanor changed when he wiped his own face.

Splat!

Sara and Brass looked at one another.

Grissom stepped back.

"Get him!" yelled Brass as he grabbed a handful of snow and packed it into a ball.

He hurled it at Grissom and chuckled when it hit Grissom in the back.

There was a flurry of snowballs.

Grissom finally retaliated inside the Denali, locking the door.

The two stood outside in triumph.

Their victory was followed by a high five.

They dropped off the evidence at the lab.

Sara grabbed some coffee as she smirked when Grissom stepped into the room.

"Two against one," chided Grissom.

"Ever played in the snow?" asked Sara.

"A few times," replied Grissom.

"First time for me," admitted Sara.

"You've never made a snowman?" asked Grissom.

Sara shook her head.

She took a sip and was surprised when he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

She quickly jerked her hand back.

"Come with me," he said urgently.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Dinner break," he said.

She stared at him when they pulled up to the welcome sign to Vegas.

"Griss…"

Grissom handed her a pair of gloves.

"Let's go!" he said excitedly.

She scrambled out of the Denali.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're here. We're going to make a snowman," announced Grissom.

She stood there watching him.

"Are you going to help or just stand there?" asked Grissom.

Sara grabbed a handful of snow and smiled at Grissom.

"Snowman…no snowball fights…yet," he warned.

They worked diligently together rolling and patting the snow.

They smiled in satisfaction at their accomplishment when the body was formed followed by the midsection and then the head.

They stepped back and stared at their creation.

They turned and smiled at one another.

"Thanks, Grissom," whispered Sara.

He looked into her deep brown eyes as his blue eyes twinkled. "You're welcome," he whispered just as he delivered the blow.

Splat!

She stood there with snow in her face.

He waited for her to retaliate, but she did not budge.

"Sara?"

She wiped the snow from her face.

"Sara…"

With one shove, he found himself on the ground. Before he could scramble to his feet, she delivered a huge snowball smacking him square in the face.

He had no sooner wiped his face than was plummeted by another one.

He could hear her hysterics as she continued the assault.

She was not prepared to be tripped.

She landed on her butt.

Before her brain could register what had happened, she felt the cool wet stuff in her face again.

Splat!

Splat!

Splat!

"Gilbert!" She yelled.

The snowballs ceased.

She scrambled to her feet.

They stared at each other.

"You called me Gilbert," he said incredulously.

"I did…sorry," she said.

"I didn't think you knew my full name," he said.

"It's not so bad…Gilbert," she smirked.

He brushed off the snow.

"That's enough…Sara Jane," he shot back.

"Truce?" she asked.

"Truce," he agreed.

She held out her hand in a hand shake.

He grabbed her bringing her up tightly against him.

Sara struggled.

"Someone might…"

"There's no one around," whispered Grissom as he leaned down and kissed her.

"We should get back," she said as she headed toward the vehicle, but his hand held hers firmly.

"What?" she asked.

"One more thing," he said. "And then we can go back."

He walked up further from the welcome sign where the snow was undisturbed.

"Okay, on the count of three, fall back," he said.

"Fall back?" she asked.

"Yes…it will be worth it…just trust me," he assured her.

She followed him into the snow.

They lay there on the ground.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Spread you arms and legs out…like this," he said.

She watched him and then did the same.

"Now get up carefully," he said.

They stood there and stared.

"Angels," he announced.

She smiled.

His hand held hers.

"You're shivering," he said. "We better go."

The guys returned the next day.

Catherine was full of stories about the snow.

"Have you tried cleaning off your windshield without gloves? I lost two finger nails because of this stuff! The kids are jumping for joy while we adults are scraping it off with our bare hands to trudge into work. I mean don't even think about stopping to inquire about buying a scraper! Not in Vegas!"

Warrick added a few things as well.

"My grandmother made me shovel off the steps and the sidewalk with a broom! I mean if that wasn't enough, she had me doing it for every lady on the block. I've aches on top of aches."

"Hey, did you guys get a chance to play in the snow?" asked Greg.

"Not much," replied Sara.

"Well, if I'd been here, you and I…." Greg stopped when they heard the news reporter.

It began with a shot of a snowman built under the welcome sign. Grissom winked at Sara as he sipped on his coffee.

"Wow!" exclaimed Greg. "Wonder who did that?"

The reported continued. "Our roving reporter got this footage of the snow makers."

Grissom almost spewed his coffee.

All eyes were glued to the TV as Sara and Grissom sat there nervously.

"As the snowman was finished, the two shared a snowball fight followed by a kiss. The snow play ended with the making of snow angels."

Eyes turned to Grissom and Sara.

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks.

"We were on our dinner break," said Grissom.

"A kiss on national TV," smirked Catherine.

Sara's face reddened.

The couple scrambled to find the right words.

The others beat them.

"There is a Santa Claus!" they yelled. "It's about time!"

Catherine slapped Grissom on the back as the guys chatted away with Sara.

"It was Grissom, wasn't it?" asked Nick.

There was a silence as the others wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"I believe," announced Sara.

The room erupted again in chatter.

"I'm glad you two finally decided to do something about this," said Nick with arms folded.

The others chimed in.

"Got any ideas how Ecklie is going to react to…" Catherine was interrupted by Greg.

"Maybe he won't notice the two people in the footage are…"Greg was interrupted by Ecklie who popped his head into the break room.

"Nice snowman," Ecklie announced.

Sara's eyes shot to Grissom.

Ecklie waited a moment, "Liked the snow angels."

Grissom's hand sought Sara's under the table.

He squeezed it as if assuring her that it didn't matter that their secret was short lived.

"Heard about the Santa thing. Just glad that you two worked out your differences…the tension around here was killing us. By the way, hell is nice and warm."

Ecklie stepped away from the door.

"That's IT?" asked Sara.

She looked shocked.

"His reaction shocked you?" asked Grissom.

"Well uhm, he's referred to me as a loose cannon and well, you know the policy about…"

"You forgot something very important," chided Grissom.

"I did?" asked Sara.

"Yes. This is Penny's fanfic and she never lets us down, grinned Grissom.

"You mean…no repercussion…no splitting up the unit…no angst…she didn't write any angst," said Sara.

"She's saving that for the next story so let's enjoy this while we can," smiled Grissom.

The others looked at one another.

"There's still some snow on the ground," challenged Greg.

They hurried outside, calling out team players.

"Guys versus girls," called Nick.

"Funny, Nicky! There are only two of us against four of you," whined Catherine.

"Greg throws like a girl," smirked Nick.

"Just for that, I'm not on your team!" sneered Greg.

Grissom and Sara took the lead as they stepped outside and turned toward the others.

Splat!

The End.

Note from author:

Thanks to Peggy who insisted I write one more chapter since it did actually snow in Vegas and someone did make a snowman under the welcome to Vegas sign. Merry Christmas! Enjoy, I am buried here at home so the next story has been delayed until after the holidays!

Take care,

Penny


End file.
